A Different Approach
by GrimlocksATruck
Summary: Tired of losing battles to the Autobots, Megatron decides to try something he should have done a long time ago. Kidnapping their young human friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an old fic of mine from deviantART. Thought I'd introduce it to a new audience.**

 _ **Please note that the events of the first four chapters take place at the same time as each other.**_

Megatron stood staring at the multiple screens on the bridge of the Nemesis. They were playing videos of the Autobots; videos of his failures.

With a clenched fist he spoke, "I command an entire decepticon army, yet my actions are continuously thwarted by merely five autobots!" The decepticon leader angrily brought his fist down on the control panel in front of him. "It is time I take a different approach," he said as he turned to face Soundwave.

The screen that is Soundwave's face showed a picture; one that he had taken at the satellite base here on earth.

"The human children whom Optimus Prime holds so dear. A most... _interesting_ suggestion." Megatron's lips slowly creased to form a wicked smile.

* * * * *

"Hey, Darby!" Jack's boss called. "Eddie can't come in today! Wouldja mind taking the late shift?"

"Sure! Just give me a minute to call my mom," Jack said as he stepped outside.

"We rollin'?" Arcee asked.

"Not yet Arcee. I've got the late shift." Jack put his cellphone up to his ear after dialing his mom's number.

"Hi, honey!" Mrs. Darby answered.

"Hey, Mom. Just calling to let you know that I'll be working late tonight."

"Okay... just be careful. Alright?"

"Don't worry Mom. I have Arcee with me."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too Mom. Bye." After hanging up Jack turned his attention to Arcee. "You don't mind waiting up for me, do you?"

"I'll manage," Arcee said with a slight chuckle.

Jack smiled and went back into the building. Unbeknownst to any of them, the ever-listening Soundwave had been listening in on Jack's phonecall and was currently tracing the coordinates of its signal, along with two other signals he had picked up. The data was being displayed on his eerie face.

"Excellent Soundwave," Megatron praised as he looked over the information. He turned to Breakdown and Knockout and gave them and Soundwave orders to follow.

Knockout was not very pleased with these orders. "All due respect Lord Megatron, but wouldn't Airachnid be a better choice for the job?" the vain mech asked, hoping to avoid a situation that could be harmful to his beautiful paintjob.

Megatron growled in disgust. "It will be some time before I trust Airachnid with another mission. Especially after she failed one so simple."

Knockout wanted to sigh but he resisted the urge out of fear. "As you command Lord Megatron." Knockout bowed and left to prepare. Breakdown followed.

* * * * *

In a middle-of-nowhere place like Jasper, rarely anyone ever stays up as late as midnight. Jack was the last one left in the restaurant. His boss left him with the responsibility of cleaning up and Jack wasn't about to get sloppy. Anyone else would have put things away, swept here and there and left.

Outside, Arcee waited and wondered what was taking him so long. She was about to ask and find out when a blaster shot flew by her. There, in the parking lot across the street was a vehicon, which started to drive off when Arcee spotted him.

"How cute. He wants to play," she said as she turned on her holographic driver and gave chase. However, parked in the shadows nearby was Knockout; waiting.

By the time Jack was done cleaning, you'd think no one had ever cooked in that kitchen before. Tired, Jack turned off the lights, walked outside, locked the door and turned to see that Arcee was gone. Scratching his head, he did the only thing he could think of and called Arcee on his cellphone.

"Arcee? Where did you go?" Jack asked, pacing.

"Sorry Jack. A 'con wanted to play tag and I'm it," Arcee answered.

"Well could you-" Jack stopped at the sound of something transforming behind him. He fearfully turned around and there stood Knockout.

"So this is where you work, eh Jack?" the red Decepticon said as he nonchalantly inspected his fingertips. "Not much to look at, although I must say I love the name." Without another word, Knockout began to walk towards Jack.

Jack ran as fast as he could and screamed into the phone, "Arcee! **Help!** "

Arcee stopped and started racing back to the drive-in. She didn't bother to ask any questions due to the urgency in Jack's voice. But she was too late. She made it only in time to see Knockout go through a groundbridge with Jack squirming in his hand. "Nooooo!" She bawled as the bridge closed before she could make it through. "Arcee to base, the 'cons have Jack! ...What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell rang and the children were free. Arcee drove Jack to his job, Raf hopped inside Bumblebee, and Miko rushed to Bulkhead.

"Mon-ster truck ral-ly!" Miko pronounced each syllable as she clicked her seat belt on.

"Yeah-ah!" Bulkhead excitedly replied.

"How's about some track 12?"

"Comin' up."

Bulkhead's interior filled with the pounding beat of Slash Monkey. Miko started playing air guitar and vigorously shook her head up and down. About a minute into the song, Bulkhead turned it down to a less deafening volume.

"So, how was school?"

"Awww! Can't you ask me after the song is over?" Miko stopped what she was doing and crossed her arms.

"Just answer the question."

"School was fine..."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'."

Miko started staring out the window upon deciding that the conversation was over. Aside from the turned-down music, there was an awkward silence. This silence endured the rest of the trip to the Autobot base.

Miko's mood swiftly changed as she grew more and more excited about the things she and Bulkhead had planned for today. She exited the vehicle after coming to a stop, and her robotic companion transformed.

"So when do we leave?" The young girl looked up with eager eyes.

"Not for another two hours."

"Awww! Can't we go to the dunes to pass some time?"

"Uh-uh. No dunes until _after_ the rally. I've got the whole day planned out y'know."

"Okay, then what do you have planned for right now?"

"Well, it just so happens that there's a two-hour marathon of Dan Vs. playing on the Hub today."

"Alright!" Miko hurried to the platform where the TV was, her mechanical guardian close behind.

* * * * *

"Okay, it's about time we get going."

"Wooo!" The spunky teen happily turned off the television and bounded down the steps to Bulkhead.

"Ratch, care to do the honors?" Bulkhead looked at the medic, who rolled his optics and activated the groundbridge.

"Don't get too lonely without us!" Miko called before jumping inside Bulkhead, who was now in his vehicular form. The two thrill-seekers then sped through the portal before them.

After the groundbridge closed, Ratchet spoke, "As if."

Bulk and Miko drove the rest of the way to the monster truck rally. By the time it was over, the sun had started to set.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Miko exclaimed after hopping into the passenger seat.

"YEAH! And that part when- Wait, what're you doing?" Bulkhead inquired about why she was dialing her phone.

"I'm calling Ratch for pick-up."

"Miko, it's too crowded here. Besides, I thought we were going to the dunes."

"Oh yeah! Duh!" Miko slapped her head.

"What is it?! We're a little busy over here!" Ratchet snapped over the cellphone.

"Sorry Ratchet. I forgot Bulkhead was taking me to the dunes. Forget I called!"

"Miko, wait-" Miko hung up before Ratchet could finish.

"To the dunes!"

"To the dunes!" Bulkhead repeated.

With that, the Wrecker and his charge drove off.

The sandy hills were beautiful under the red sky. Some of it even glistened in the sun's final rays. Our daring duo raced up and down these hills of beauty until the stars began to shine bright.

Now, Bulkhead's robot form lay atop the soft grains and Miko lay on his chest plating.

"'Found the Big Dipper!" Miko exclaimed whilst pointing at the constellation.

"The big what?" the green mech asked.

"Never mind."

Although the activities of today were simple, Miko was having the time of her life. She loved hanging out with Bulkhead, even if all they did was something silly, such as staring at the stars. She enjoyed getting away from everyone else and spending time with her massive guardian.

Bulkhead suddenly shifted a bit. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something..."

"It was probably just the wind."

"I don't know... I'm gonna check it out."

"Awwww!"

Bulkhead gently lifted Miko off of his metal frame and placed her on the sand. He then proceeded to descend from the hill in the direction of the sound he had heard. When turning to his left, he saw nothing but dunes. But when he turned to his right- WHAM! Bulkhead was greeted by a tackle from Breakdown.

"Bulkhead! Fancy meeting you here," Breakdown said and readied his hammer.

Bulkhead replied by brutally punching him in the face. The Decepticon stumbled backward and Bulkhead lunged at him. But Breakdown managed to dodge. With his hammer he pummeled the back of his rival's head. Bulkhead now lay face down and motionless.

"Bulkhead!" Miko screamed.

Breakdown looked up the hill where the girl stood. "I'd love to stay at chat, Bulk," he said. "but you're not the one I'm here for." Breakdown began to climb the dune and the downed Autobot immediately got up and chased him.

Bulkhead went for Breakdown's legs and missed. He started sliding down the sand. The hill was too steep to run up, especially for someone his size. If he took it slowly, he would be too late.

"Bulkhead to base, Miko needs a bridge! **Now!** "

"Supply coordinates," Ratchet said over the comm.

Bulkhead began working out the coordinates in his head, but Breakdown already started to disappear over the dune. There wasn't time to be exact, he'd have to estimate. He told Ratchet where to open the groundbridge and a green light could be seen almost instantaneously.

With a sigh of relief, Bulkhead transformed and carefully drove up the sandy hill to deal with Breakdown. But when he made it to the top, the brute was nowhere to be found.

"Uhhh, Ratchet... Did Miko make it through?"

A groundbridge portal then opened up behind him. That wasn't the answer he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee transformed after Raf had safely exited his vehicle mode. The bright yellow robot excitedly and inquisitively chirped at his companion.

"I dunno. I don't feel like doing anything really..." with his head down, Raf started to walk off.

In hopes of cheering up his charge, Bumblebee hummed his own suggestion of what they should do.

"Well...maybe just _one_ race."

Bee let out a joyful noise and the pair headed to the common area. Raf could feel his mood lighten. That is, until he saw that the TV was currently being used by Bulkhead and Miko. Then he let out a disappointed sigh.

He wasn't sure what was depressing his partner, but Bumblebee was determined to lift his spirits. Accompanied by hand motions, he asked yet another question through a series of beeps.

"Uh..." before Raf could voice his answer, Bee motioned for him to wait while he went to get something. He returned with a remote-control car and gently bent down to place it at Raf's feet.

"Sure, Bee," Raf sighed.

Bumblebee made a victorious whirl as he transformed to vehicle mode. Rafael got into the backseat with his RC car and they were off! They were heading to the usual place they went to race Raf's toy car. Neither of them uttered a word the whole trip there.

Upon arrival, Raf got out and began to drive his small yellow car around. He went slow at first, still pondering the events that took place earlier that day. But he eventually enjoyed himself and a smile crossed his face once more.

This made Bumblebee happy, although he still wondered about what had been upsetting him. So he decided to ask.

"It's nothing," Raf stated bluntly.

Bee didn't buy it. He pushed the issue.

"I said it's nothing. Even if there was something, it's not something you can fix..." Raf trailed off. He didn't dare tell Bee what was wrong. There was no telling how he might react. What he might do...to the bullies at school.

Bumblebee chose to let it go. For now.

"I'm calling my mom," Raf said as he took out his cellphone. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. "Hi Mama. I was wondering if I could spend the night at a friend's house...? I can? Okay, thank you!

* * * * *

Raf raced his sadness away until it was nearly sunset.

"Maybe we should head back to base."

Bumblebee buzzed in agreement.

But as Raf was about to enter the backseat, the menacing form of Soundwave landed several yards in front Bee, blocking their path. The intimidating silence forced Bumblebee to transform. The Autobot trilled at Raf, warning him to stay back.

The young scout made many swings at Soundwave, each of them were blocked by the 'Con's thin long arms. This went on for a couple minutes before Bumblebee noticed something. Soundwave's appearance seemed...off. Laserbeak was missing!

Bee realized this only moments before he heard Raf.

"Bumblebee! Help!"

Bumblebee turned and ran for Raf, who was being carried by the Decepticon drone. Soundwave took this opportunity to down Bumblebee from behind. With the child's guardian planted face-first into the ground, Soundwave transformed and followed Laserbeak through an open groundbridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet tapped at the digital keyboard in front of him. He was researching...anything, really. Any bits of information that may be of use in the future. What else was there for him to do?

Though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him, Ratchet wasn't entirely focused. "3...2...1..."

Bulkhead and Miko drove in at the precise moment he had predicted. Now Ratchet could give his undivided attention to his research. But it only lasted about a minute.

As soon as the TV came on, Ratch was unable to concentrate. He wanted to voice his displeasure, but he knew it would only be received with whines and complaints. His work continued, though not without distraction. It didn't help that the main character of the show was almost always yelling. Ratchet even tried watching some of the cartoon to see what was so funny. Then he turned away, confused.

"Relax," the medic muttered to himself. "It'll all be over soon."

Two hours later, the television was finally turned off as Bulkhead and Miko prepared to leave.

"Ratch, care to do the honors?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet rolled his optics before activating the groundbridge.

"Don't get too lonely without us!" Miko said before she and the Wrecker sped through the green portal.

"As if," Ratchet said after they were gone. "Finally, some peace!" He breathed a sigh of relief.

Just over an hour passed when Ratchet was interrupted by a call from Bumblebee.

"What is it, Bumblebee?"

He was answered by the mixed up sound of whirling trills.

"Slow Down! I can't understand you!"

The scout calmed down as best he could and tried explaining once more.

"What? Raf's been kidnapped?! D-don't panic!"

Just then, Optimus entered the room. "Ratchet, what is the matter?"

"Rafael has been taken. By Soundwave!"

* * * * *

The Decepticon communications officer left Raf in the brig with a couple vehicon guards and reported to his leader.

"Ah, Soundwave," Megatron said. "I trust your little trip was successful?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Good. Although one will surely be enough, it'll be best to have all three for _added insurance._ So let us hope Breakdown and Knockout don't fail their tasks.

* * * * *

Bumblebee furiously buzzed in anger and remorse.

"I'm working as best I can! And my best isn't as good as it could be with you distracting me!" Raatchet yelled, obviously irritated.

The scout voiced his agitation once more before Optimus sent him out of the room.

"Thank you..." Ratchet breathed. But before long, a call from Miko interrupted his progress. "What is it?! We're a little busy over here!" he snapped.

"Sorry Ratchet. I forgot Bulk was taking me to the dunes. Forget I called!" Miko replied, not bothering to ask what was wrong.

"Miko, wait! Don't go- Gah! She hung up."

"Perhaps it might be best not to frighten them," Optimus put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Focus on finding the ship."

"Believe me, I'm trying. Primus knows what they'll do to him..." Ratchet continued working.

Trying to track a Decepticon warship is an extremely difficult task. At least an hour had passed and Ratchet had made little-to-no progress. To make matters worse, Bulkhead's voice soon sounded through the comm.

"Bulkhead to base, Miko needs a bridge! Now!"

"Oh no..." Ratchet uttered to himself. "Supply coordinates!"

Bulkhead did so and the medic punched them in as fast as he could.

"Uhhh, Ratchet...did Miko make it through?" Bulkhead asked, only a moment before Ratchet had finished.

"What're you talking about? I've only just now opened the bridge."

Bulkhead responded by yelling and running through the groundbridge himself. "If Breakdown does anything to hurt her I'll kill him! Ratch, you've got to-

"I know! I'm already working on it! The Decepticons already took Raf..."

"Those dirty 'cons! When I get my hands on 'em, I'll-"

"We'll worry about that _after_ we find them."

By now, Ratchet was so intent on finding the Nemesis that it didn't occur to him to warn Arcee and Jack about what was happening. Something he'd regret, come midnight.

* * * * *

"Arcee to base, the 'cons have Jack!" Arcee cried.

"Gah! Not him too!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"What?!"

"They've taken Rafael and Miko as well..."

"And you didn't tell me, _why?!_ "

"I was a little preoccupied trying to find them!"

"Ratch, if you don't-"

Ratchet turned off the comm-link, not wanting to deal with the unnecessary distraction. He knew full well that Arcee was more than a little upset.

Arcee marched through the base, "Why I ought'a-"

"Lose your temper elsewhere please. Going through the annoyance a third time won't make me work any faster."

Before Arcee could retort, the proximity sensor went off. The noise caused the Autobots to gather in the main room.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked. "Is it the 'cons?"

"No, worse..." Ratchet was grim. If it had been any other day, what he said would have been taken as a joke, but he truly didn't want this to come.

June Darby's car drove up, and she stepped out. "Hey, Jack wasn't answering his phone. I figured he must've fallen asleep here after working so hard."

No one said a word.

"He is here...isn't he?"

"June-" Ratchet began, but Optimus stopped him.

The Autobot leader explained the situation to June and attempted to calm and comfort her, and Ratchet continued his search.

Then, Ratchet spoke, "I'm getting something!"

"What?" Arcee asked.

"It's a transmission."

"From who?" June spoke next.

"Who do you think?"

Megatron appeared on the screen before them. "Hello, Autobots," the Decepticon leader said, almost sounding joyful. "I'm sure by now you've noticed that some things have gone missing." He motioned towards the children behind him, each being held by the one who kidnapped them.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead all growled at once.

"What do you want, Megatron?" Optimus interrogated.

"Straight to the point as always, Optimus. Very well, I will be brief. Surrender, or I will crush them!"

Optimus Prime stood silent, pondering his response. But Megatron was impatient.

"Perhaps you don't believe me. Well then, I'll start with the smallest one to prove my point," Megatron took a terrified Raf from Soundwave's hand, held him where he could be easily seen, and slowly started to squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop!" Optimus Prime shouted.

Megatron loosened his grip on the terrified child in his hand. "What is your decision, Optimus?"

"We...will consider your offer."

"Very well," Megatron paused to hand Raf back to Soundwave. "Meet me at these coordinates in one hour."

"Coordinates received," Ratchet informed Optimus, doing the best he could to suppress his anger.

"Don't be late."

"Don't do it, Optimus!" Miko could be heard yelling before the transmission ended.

It didn't take long for the Autobot base to become loud from the chaos that ensued. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all wanted to get the children back, But Ratchet was heavily against the idea of surrender. June Darby silently cried while everyone spouted out ideas in the most disorderly fashion possible. Optimus finally motioned them to be quiet.

"It is agreed that we must rescue the children," Prime said. "However, surrendering to Megatron means placing the rest of the planet in danger."

"I say we find their ship, bridge ourselves on and take the kids ourselves," Bulkhead suggested, pounding his fists together.

"Megatron will most likely be prepared for such an attack."

Bumblebee hummed in a questioning manner.

"We will formulate a plan..."

After a few Eradicons took the children to their cell, Knockout spoke.

" _Consider_ our offer? Would Optimus really leave his human friends for scrap?" the red medic wondered aloud.

"Of course not," Megatron replied. "It is more likely that he is stalling for time in order to plan a rescue. We must be prepared for any and _all_ forms of Autobot attack."

 _~Nearly one hour later~_

Starscream roamed inside the Nemesis. The ex-second-in-command cautiously peeked around each corner as he navigated the halls. He was hoping to steal some energon, as his own supply was running low.

"Now, where is that storage chamber?" Starscream uttered to himself. "These blasted hallways all look alike..."

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard close behind the seeker. He started to panic and made the mistake of turning the corner without looking. In doing so, he accidentally bumped into some Vehicons. Vehicons who just so happened to be on their way to deliver the human children to Megatron.

The unfortunate Eradicon Starscream impacted with received a swift stab from the seeker's claw-like hand. The fatal blow caused him to fall to his knees and release Jack from his hold. Feeling threatened, the other two Vehicons quickly but carefully dropped the children in their hands as well and prepared to fire. Starscream beat them to it.

Only after his enemies lay lifeless on the ground did Starscream notice the three humans.

"You!" the Decepticon traitor snarled before grabbing Jack.

"Hey!" the teen boy exclaimed.

"Let him go!" Raf and Miko ordered at once.

Starscream ignored them. "Don't think I forgot about that _energon drill_ you rammed into me..."

"What's going on down there?" Megatron's voice boomed before he appeared at the other end of the corridor. His eyes narrowed. "Starscream!" he yelled.

The former air commander yelped and foolishly attempted to hide his face behind Jack, who also braced himself.

... _Nothing_.

"Put down the human, Starscream."

Starscream lifted his head and blinked "I beg your pardon?"

Raf and Miko hurried behind the slender mech upon deciding that it was currently the safest place to be.

"I said put the human down!" Megatron shouted, aiming his cannon for emphasis.

"Go ahead, shoot!" Starscream shouted back, almost certain he wouldn't live to regret it. Or, at least, wouldn't live.

But Megatron didn't shoot.

"...Ha! You must need these humans for something _reeaaally_ important."

The Decepticon leader growled and lowered his weapon.

"Now if you don't mind, I-"

"Hellooo!" Miko chided.

Starscream grumbled. " _We'll_ be taking our leave," he cautiously took a few steps back, waiting to see how Megatron would respond. When he saw no movement, he turned and quickened his pace.

"Don't you want to negotiate, Starscream?" Megatron asked in a calmed tone.

"No, he doesn't!" Jack answered, hoping to encourage his new captor's current mindset. After all, he was their ticket out of there. As to how they'd get away from their ticket when they were finally out though...

When Starscream and the children were no longer in sight, Megatron barked an order throughout the ship, "Decepticons, Starscream is on board. He must not be allowed to leave, but do not harm the humans!"

After dodging several corridors full of Eradicons, Starscream and his human "companions" made it to the groundbridge control room. Upon entering, two Vehicons pointed their blasters at the rogue.

"Release the humans to us or we'll shoot," one bravely commanded.

Starscream responded by pointing his own blaster at Jack. "Shoot me and I'll shoot him!"

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah! And if you shoot him anyway, Screamer here will fall on us!" Miko threatened with a smile on her face. Raf and Jack weren't as enthusiastic.

The Vehicons hesitated before lowering their weapons. Starscream rushed to the groundbridge, not bothering to put in new coordinates. When the portal opened, he rushed through with Raf and Miko following.

After safely landing on the other side, Starscream lifted Jack to eye-level and spoke, "Now, what shall I do with you?"

All of a sudden, a particularly unfriendly sound was heard. It was the last thing Starscream wanted to hear at this point. He looked up to see three Autobot guns in his face.

"You will give him to me," Optimus coldly answered the seeker's question.

Starscream let out a nervous chuckle before plopping Jack into Optimus Prime's open hand. As frightening as Megatron was, Autobots could be even more frightening. Especially when they were protecting humans.

"Bulk!" Miko ran and hugged her guardian's leg.

Bumblebee cheerfully chirped and scooped up Rafael.

Ratchet contacted Optimus over the comm, "Optimus, are we ready to send in Arcee?"

"That will no longer be necessary," Optimus replied.

Starscream saw a small window of opportunity and seized it. He transformed and took off, putting as much distance as he could between him and the Autobots. And Megatron, whom he was sure would be showing up soon. "I didn't even get what I came to that ship for! The next time I decide to steal energon, I'll plan better..."

"...What just happened?" Bulkhead wondered. "Megatron didn't say anything about Screamer makin' the drop off."

Optimus watched the jet disappear in the sky before looking back at the boy in his hand. "I do not believe Starscream was a part of Megatron's intended plan."

"You bet he wasn't," Miko confirmed. "Starscream saved us!"

Bumblebee buzzed in shock.

"I don't think he did it on purpose, Bee," Raf stated. "I think he just got caught and needed a way out..."

"We will discuss this further at base," Optimus said. "Megatron will no doubt be arriving here at any moment. Ratchet! We have the children, bridge us back."

"Optimus, if it's alright with you, I think I've been carried enough for one day..." Jack sighed.

The leader nodded and gently set him down before the groundbridge opened and the group walked through.

~End


End file.
